Talk:MP5
Weird Look when it's Silenced Is it me or does the handle of the MP5 where the person puts his/hers left hand on get somewhat...fatter when a suppressor is attached? Could deserve it's on Trivia article. OmegaBlade 21:44, 28 December 2008 (UTC) it's an Mp5SD, a different gunSqaddif 01:29, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :So when someone attaches the silencer, it's a different gun? The same effect happens on Multiplayer also. I don't know, it just looked weird. OmegaBlade 04:53, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Actually yes, in theory, you cannot just slap on a silencer. Not only is the "MP5SD" a gun on it's own, but most silenced weapons use subsonic ammo so as to shoot below the sound barrier. This is why many guns (like the mp5), when silenced, are extremely silent. Some guns you can just slap on a silencer, but they are not as quiet. Most special operatives use these "special" silenced guns. Mp5? Isn't the P supposed to be like capitalized?--Rgknight2346 02:33, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :I think so. Darkman 4 04:06, 21 May 2009 (UTC) MP5k Seeing as the weapon MP5k is a variant of the MP5, and it has a seperate page; would it be appropriate to add a link to the article? Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 17:01, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, good call. I could add this at the top of the page maybe? ::::Did you mean the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 variant MP5k? :Is that good enough? Moozipan Cheese 17:11, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds pretty good...maybe: :::::For the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 variant, see MP5k ::That sound good to you? Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 18:39, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's worded much better. Go ahead and put it up at the top of the article. Moozipan Cheese 19:21, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::It's up, thanks for your help :) Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 19:28, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::No problem. Moozipan Cheese 20:51, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I am quite sure you can reload the mp5 by just pulling the bolt back, and not Hk slapping it. pulling bolt back incorrect? I am quite sure you can reload the mp5 by just pulling the bolt back, and not Hk slapping it. Sorry I accidently posted this without a title a second ago. :I have honestly no idea, but remember to sign your posts with ~~~~ at the end what you've written. Moozipan Cheese 21:12, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Because of the MP5's closed bolt design, the bolt must be opened before a magazine can be entered. I don't think the slap is necessary, but the bolt would have to be pushed forward and locked into place. So most of the animation is incorrect. Hope that answers your question. Noob tub3r (talk) 15:36, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, slapping the bolt handle is considered the correct way to do it as it's the only way to ensure the spring delivers enough force to the bolt. Babying or riding the handle is a good way to cause a misfeed. 15:58, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Insurgents? "Produced under license by Pakistan Ordnance Factory, it has also become a weapon of choice for insurgents" What is that supposed to mean?There isnt any solid proof that POF supplies weaponry to Insurgents,let alone the MP5 sorry im a Pakistani,im just concerned about-Pakistan wherever i go Cod4 Navy Trigger Group About the navy trigger group when the silencer is attached, can someone upload a screenshot? I'd like to see it, because after all it's avariation of the weapon and it should be present in the gallery. RC95 19:26, June 5, 2011 (UTC) MW3 and MP5K Seeing as the MP5 and the MP5K are both appearing in MW3, how big would the difference be? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 18:53, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't know: it seem that they attached an MP5 stock to an MP5k (or an MP5k grip to an MP5) so no one can complain. RC95 07:51, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of the MP5 in MW3, it appears to be able to equip a grip, as the image that is currently being used shows. It appears to also not be featured on the stock version, as the CaC image has none, and characters in game use it without one either. 18:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer Unlock Contradiction The box under the picture of the weapon showing the stats states that the MP5 is unlocked at level thirty-nine, but the article itself states that it is unlocked at the start. Is there a source for either? TheIMightyJelly 23:03, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Golden MP5 Hello there, I just recently achieved level 31 with the mp5, and have golden camo for it. Does anyone think I should take some pictures to post onto the wiki? I only have a mobile phone, so they won't be of very good quality. Please advise. 11:39, November 9, 2011 (UTC) The rule of thumb is that if you don't have a capture card (I'm guessing you're a console gamer or you wouldn't be asking this) then don't bother. Where there's the option not to we tend to frown at pointing a camera at the screen. Plus a phone camera isn't going to give the best quality. So, unfortunately, I'm going to have to say no to that. 11:43, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Actually, with that being said, Yes, I'm a console gamer. If someone had a PS3, and a capture card, couldn't they view a screenshot from MW3's equivilent of file share? It should result in a perfect snap. If so, I can leave my PSN tag. 11:46, November 9, 2011 (UTC) buff 8-1-12 Mp5 was buff today with an increased firerate CoD:Online The images of the MP5 in COD:O make it out to look more like an AAC Honey Badger PDW rather than an MP5. Especially the integrated silencer and that barrel design. 13:00, August 3, 2016 (UTC) The CODOL devs love reskinning guns from the MW counterparts. VMeyer (talk) 14:08, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :But the trouble is it now looks nothing like an MP5. I mean Battlefield and CoD use different skins, but I can look at an M4A1 from either BF3 or CoD4 and know it's that. The skin used for CoDO simply looks nothing like an MP5. 14:13, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Well I don't know what to tell you. I don't think it should be listed under Honeybadger since the game identifies it as "SMG5SD". which SMG5 being what they call the MP5 and MP5K. VMeyer (talk) 15:15, August 3, 2016 (UTC)